Amor peligroso
by Lobas
Summary: Inuyasha es un peligroso mafioso cuya misión es encontrar un valioso virus informático en la granja Higurashi. Pero al enamorarse de Kagome, la dueña de la granja, descubrirá una parte de su corazón que creía perdida.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor peligroso**

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Inuyasha no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Capítulo 1

En un destartalado edificio de Tokio, un hombre vestido de traje negro y que llevaba el tatuaje de un dragón en el hombro esperaba sentado en la silla de su despacho. Inuyasha, su mano derecha, estaba tardando mucho y el hombre comenzaba a impacientarse. Para relajarse un poco, cogió de uno de sus cajones un paquete de puros y empezó a fumar, de repente, un chico de unos 20 años entró en el oscuro despacho.

¿?: ¡Vaya, Inuyasha! Me tenías preocupado, pensaba que la pasma te había atrapado.

Inuyasha: Ya ve que no, jefe Naraku.

Naraku: ¿Conseguiste que el tipo cantara?

Inuyasha: Sí, el virus _Shikon_ se encuentra en la granja Higurashi.

Naraku: ¿Higurashi? Cuanto tiempo sin oír ese nombre, hace más de diez años. Así que Higurashi ocultó el virus en su propia casa, pero ¿sabes dónde?

Inuyasha: No, el tío no quiso soltar prenda.

Naraku: ¿Y lo mataste?

Inuyasha: Ehhhh… no.

Naraku(enfadado): ¡¿No te lo cargaste?! ¡Ahora media ciudad te estará buscando! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que tienes que matar a todo el que nos haya visto cometiendo un crimen o una amenaza!

Inuyasha: Lo siento, jefe.

Naraku: Bien, nos ocuparemos de esto más tarde. Voy a encomendarte una difícil misión en solitario.

Inuyasha: ¿De qué se trata?

Naraku: Tienes que ir a la granja Higurashi y conseguir el _Shikon_.

Inuyasha: ¿Pero cómo puedo buscar el virus sin levantar sospechas?

Naraku: Eso es asunto tuyo. Quiero que mañana por la mañana vayas a ese lugar y encuentres el virus.

Inuyasha: Sí, jefe.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la ciudad, una muchacha de 18 años enterraba semillas de maíz en un enorme huerto. Junto a ella estaba un burro castaño de 22 años que cargaba en sus alforjas dos sacos medianos de grano. La chica se detuvo un momento y se secó el sudor, estaban en pleno verano y el calor era sofocante. En ese momento, una voz infantil la llamó.

Sota: ¡Kagome! Es hora de comer.

Kagome: ¡Ahora voy, Sota!

Kagome metió el puñado de semillas que tenía en la mano dentro de las alforjas y acarició el cuello del burro.

Kagome: Creo que este año tampoco tendremos muy buena cosecha ¿Verdad, _Stubborn_?

El viejo animal rebuznó sonoramente mostrando sus enormes y amarillentos dientes. La chica guió a _Stubborn _del cabestro hacia el establo, allí lo desensilló y colocó los sacos en un rincón. Después le dejó un cubo de agua al burro para que bebiera y entró en su casa.

Madre: Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo va la cosecha?

Kagome: Aún estoy plantando las semillas, pero me parece que en esta temporada tampoco tendremos mucha suerte. Echo de menos la ayuda de papá.

Madre: Lo sé, hija. Pero, por desgracia, papá ya no está con nosotros y debemos hacer todo lo posible para mantener la granja.

Sota: No lo entiendo. Si antes teníamos buenas cosechas y un gran ganado de vacas, ¿por qué estamos en crisis?

Madre: Porque los impuestos del banco subieron mucho.

Kagome: Además, papá murió poco después de eso y tuvimos que hacernos cargo del negocio.

Madre: Pero no debiste dejar los estudios, Kagome. Ahora todos tus amigos están en la universidad.

Kagome: El abuelo y tú no podíais solos con las tareas de la granja y la casa a la vez, así que decidí ayudaros y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Y no estoy sola, mis amigos Sango y Miroku tampoco han ido a la universidad y quedamos de vez en cuando.

Sota: Oye, Kagome. ¿Me enseñarás a llevar a las vacas hasta el pasto?

Kagome: Pues claro que sí. Después de comer sacaré a las vacas con _Stubborn _y te llevaré conmigo.

Sota: ¡Bien!

Después de comer, la joven llevó a su hermano al establo y ensilló a _Stubborn_. El burro ya estaba lo suficientemente descansado y se puso algo nervioso cuando vio a su ama con los arreos. A Sota le llamaba la atención ver a un animal tan viejo con tanta energía, pero a Kagome no le impresionaba en absoluto. El viejo_ Stubborn_ nunca había abandonado su juvenil y tozudo comportamiento, y debido a eso el Sr. Higurashi le puso el nombre de_ Stubborn_(_Tozudo _en inglés). Cuando la chica terminó de ensillarlo, montó a Sota sobre el lomo del burro y se dirigió a las cuadras de las vacas, _Megumi _y _Shelly_. Las abrió y enganchó una cuerda a los cabezales de ambos animales. Las dos vacas salieron de sus compartimentos rumiando lentamente y siguieron a la joven, _Stubborn _hizo lo mismo sin que hiciera falta que Sota le mandase andar. Mientras iban hacia el prado, los dos hermanos charlaban.

Sota: Kagome, ¿por qué ya no tenemos a las otras vacas?

Kagome: Porque tuvimos que venderlas a casi todas para mantener la granja.

Sota: Yo no quiero irme de aquí.

Kagome: Ni yo tampoco, Sota. Por eso tenemos que esforzarnos todo lo que podamos para que el banco no nos arrebate la casa ni las tierras.

Sota: Con papá era más fácil, ¿verdad?

Kagome(triste): Sí.

Cuando llegaron al prado, Kagome abrió la verja del corral y soltó a las vacas, que se dirigieron al trote hacia las hierbas más altas. Sota intentó desmontar pero tenía miedo de caerse, así que Kagome le ayudó a bajar cogiendo al niño en los brazos. De repente, vieron que un conocido coche plateado se detenía en el arcén cerca de donde estaban ellos. Cuando vieron al hombre elegante que se bajaba del vehículo, Kagome frunció el ceño mientras que _Stubborn _agachaba las orejas con gesto de enfado. El hombre se acercó a la joven con gesto arrogante.

¿?: Dime, guapa. ¿Tienes el dinero?

Kagome: Aún me falta reunir otro poco, pero te lo daré pronto, Koga.

Koga: Eso espero, Kagome. Mi banco no es de los que esperan medio siglo a que se les pague. Volveré pronto, hermosa.

Koga sujetó ligeramente el mentón de Kagome, cosa que desagradaba a la chica.

Koga: ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!0-0

El joven banquero se apartó de Kagome llevándose las manos al trasero, ¡_Stubborn _ acababa de morderle el culo a Koga!

Koga: ¡Estúpido saco de pulgas!

_Stubborn_: ¡Iiiiiiaaaaaahhh!

El viejo burro rebuznó divertido, a la vez que Sota se reía a carcajadas.

Kagome: Vete de una vez, Koga. Ya ves que no eres bienvenido.

Koga: Os acordaréis de esto, sobre todo ese burro pulgoso.

El chico se fue hasta su coche con el trasero dolorido y se alejó de la granja en dirección a la ciudad. Kagome y Sota palmearon el cuello de _Stubborn_.

Kagome: Bien hecho, viejo amigo. Así aprenderá.

Sota: Eres el mejor, _Stubborn_.

Al atardecer, Kagome llevó a los animales al establo y le dio doble ración de heno a su burro por haberla defendido. Después de cenar, la joven se fue a dormir completamente agotada. Al día siguiente tendría que madrugar para atender a sus tareas, pero de pronto le vino a la cabeza la idea de buscar a alguna persona que le ayudase con los cuidados del huerto y los animales para así poder terminar antes y salir más veces con sus amigos.

En Tokio, Inuyasha preparaba su ropa del día siguiente y también escondió un pequeño revólver en su chaqueta por si acaso sospechaban de él o le identificaba la policía. A la mañana siguiente tendría que ir a la granja Higurashi y comenzar a buscar el _Shikon_.


	2. El nuevo peón

Capítulo 2

Bien entrada la mañana, Inuyasha subió a su coche plateado y se dirigió a la granja Higurashi. Mientras, el burro _Stubborn_ pacía tranquilamente cerca de la casa, esperando a que Kagome saliese y le pusiera los arreos para comenzar a trabajar. De repente, escuchó que un coche se aproximaba y levantó la cabeza. Delante de la casa aparcó un automóvil plateado que le recordaba al de Koga, el burro agachó las orejas enfadado y dispuesto a defender a sus amos. Se acercó a la parte delantera del vehículo y lo coceó con todas sus fuerzas, dejando una notable abolladura. Al ver lo que el animal hizo a su coche, Inuyasha bajó gritando coléricamente.

Inuyasha: ¡¿Pero qué haces, bolsa de grasa con pelo?!

_Stubborn_ miró al dueño del coche y se dio cuenta de que no era Koga, pero igualmente no le gustó mucho aquel joven. Alertada por el ruido, Kagome salió de la casa.

Kagome: Disculpe, ¿le ocurre algo?

Inuyasha: Sí. Tu burro ha coceado mi coche y un golpe como éste no se arregla tan fácilmente.

Kagome: Lo siento mucho.

Kagome dirigió su mirada a _Stubborn_.

Kagome: ¡_Stubborn_, eso no se hace!

El viejo burro bajó la cabeza.

Kagome: Por cierto, ¿quién es usted?

Inuyasha: Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho y busco trabajo como peón.

La chica se alegró, por fin conseguiría ayuda para las tareas de la granja.

Kagome: ¿En qué tienes experiencia?

Inuyasha: Ehhhh, eehh… en todo.

Kagome: ¿De verdad?

Inuyasha: Sí.

Kagome: Entonces estás admitido. Ven, te enseñaré tu habitación.

El joven sacó su maleta del maletero y siguió a Kagome hasta una pequeña habitación. Aquel cuarto había sido construido por si alguna persona se interesaba en trabajar como jornalero en la granja, pero hasta ese momento nadie se ofreció para trabajar allí.

Kagome: Bueno, acomódate y coloca tus cosas a tu gusto. Cuando termines baja a la cocinan, te enseñaré las tierras.

Inuyasha obedeció y metió su ropa en el armario y en los cajones, y escondió su pistola entre su ropa interior(nadie se atrevería a hurgar ahí). Después fue a la cocina y siguió a Kagome hacia el establo.

Kagome: Aquí albergamos a los animales, guardamos el heno y los utensilios de limpieza de las cuadras. En el rincón de la derecha están los arreos de _Stubborn_ y en el de la izquierda se guardan los sacos de grano.

Cuando la chica acabó de explicarle las tareas del establo, guió a Inuyasha hasta el prado de las vacas.

Kagome: Esas son nuestras vacas. La más grande es _Megumi_ y la otra es _Shelly_. A _Stubborn_ ya lo conoces, disculpa por lo que le hizo a tu coche, es que se parece mucho al de un banquero maleducado que no nos deja en paz.

Inuyasha: No pasa nada.

Cuando Kagome terminó de enseñarle todo, le dijo a Inuyasha que podía comenzar a trabajar sembrando la tierra con _Stubborn_. El joven cogió los arreos y se acercó al burro, pero el animal se alejó de él una y otra vez, no le caía bien el nuevo peón.

Inuyasha: ¡Burro, ven aquí! ¡Ya!

_Stubborn_ no le hizo caso y le soltó un rebuzno con la boca completamente abierta, en señal de burla.

Inuyasha: ¿Pero qué…?

Inuyasha dejó los arreos en suelo y cogió un cabestro del establo. Después se acercó a _Stubborn_, pero cuando el chico intentó ponerle la cabezada, el viejo burro le mordió la mano, haciéndole algo de herida.

Inuyasha: ¡Ahhhhh!0-0

Kagome, que estaba en el prado con las vacas, escuchó los gritos y corrió hacia el lugar.

Kagome: ¿Qué te ha pasado, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: El burro ese me ha mordido.

Kagome(enfadada): ¡_Stubborn_!

_Stubborn _dejó caer las orejas, arrepentido.

Kagome: Ven, Inuyasha. Te curaré esa herida.

La chica llevó a Inuyasha al salón y allí le hizo las curas con un botiquín que tenía guardado en un cajón. Mientras le limpiaba la herida con alcohol, Inuyasha se fijó en las fotos familiares que estaban colocadas por toda la sala. En muchas de ellas salía un hombre de cabello negro y ojos castaños.

Inuyasha: ¿Ese es tu padre?

Kagome: Sí, al principio era él el que se ocupaba de la granja. Pero poco después de su muerte los impuestos del banco subieron y casi estamos en la ruina.

Inuyasha: ¿De qué murió tu padre?

Kagome: Lo asesinaron. Yo tenía ocho años y mi madre estaba embarazada de mi hermano Sota cuando sucedió.

Inuyasha: Lo lamento.

Kagome: Tranquilo, nos las arreglamos bien. Aunque con tu ayuda creo que mejoraremos un poco más.

Inuyasha: ¿Oíste hablar del _Shikon_?

Kagome: ¿El _Shikon_? Pues no, lo siento.

Inuyasha(pensando): Así que la familia no tiene ni idea del virus, esto es más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Kagome comenzó a vendar la mano del joven, por un momento, Inuyasha sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago cuando notó el tacto de la chica, pero no podía distraerse, tenía que centrarse en encontrar el virus.

Kagome: Ya está. Será que por hoy descanses y te cures esa herida, y no te preocupes por _Stubborn,_ es que no le gustan demasiado los desconocidos. Ya verás que con el tiempo os lleváis bien.

Inuyasha(pensando): Preferiría no perder el tiempo en tonterías como para hacerme amigo de un burro. ¬¬

Por la tarde, Kagome presentó al nuevo jornalero a su familia, que le recibieron con mucha alegría. Cuando comenzó a atardecer, Inuyasha aprovechó que todos estaban fuera para buscar el _Shikon_. Empezó por la cocina, pero nada, de repente sintió algo peludo restregándose contra su pierna y el chico dio un repingo.

Inuyasha: ¡Aaahhhh! ¿Pero qué coño…?

Inuyasha se fijó en lo que lo asustó, ¡un gato! Un gato gordito y blanco con manchas negras y marrones. El animal se volvió a acercar a la pierna del joven ronroneando, pero éste se apartó con cara de asco y siguió buscando, seguido por el gato. Inuyasha miró en todos los lugares de la casa, pero no encontraba el virus, y además el gato le seguía a todas partes.

Inuyasha: Gato, vete de aquí.

El animal no le hizo caso y maulló.

Inuyasha: Te estoy avisando.

El gato se aproximó a la pierna de Inuyasha y le arañó los pantalones.

Inuyasha: ¡Me cago en el gato de mierda!

El chico se puso a perseguir al gato por todos los sitios, hasta que el animal se dirigió a la puerta principal y salió por la pequeña entrada para animales que había en ella. Cuando salió por completo, el gato se topó con Kagome en el porche y saltó a sus brazos maullando de miedo.

Kagome: _Buyo_, ¿qué te ocurre?

En ese momento Inuyasha abrió la puerta de golpe.

Inuyasha: ¡Te voy a matar, hijo de…!

El joven se quedó petrificado mientras Kagome lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Kagome: ¿A quién vas a matar, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Ehhhh, a… nadie, je, je. ¿Es tuyo ese gato?

Kagome : Sí, se llama _Buyo_. Es muy cariñoso.

Inuyasha(murmurando): Más bien es más pesado que una vaca en brazos.

Kagome: ¿Qué?

Inuyasha: Nada.

Kagome: ¿Estás mejor?

Inuyasha: Sí, algo mejor estoy.

Kagome: Me alegro.

Durante unos minutos ambos se miraron a los ojos. Inuyasha jamás había visto a una mujer tan bella; y Kagome se quedó impresionada ante la penetrante y seductora mirada ambarina del chico. De repente se escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor.

Abuelo Higurashi: Kagome, ¿qué haces? ¿No se supone que tendrías que estar metiendo a las vacas en el establo?

Kagome: Ah, sí. Bueno, Inuyasha, me voy.

La chica le puso a _Buyo_ en los brazos y después se fue hacia el corral montada en _Stubborn_(es un burro alto, no os extrañéis). Inuyasha soltó al gato, que cayó de pie, y se metió en la casa. Al terminar la cena, el joven se fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama a pensar. ¿Dónde estaría el _Shikon_? Si no estaba en la casa, ¿estaría en el establo? ¿O tal vez en un rincón secreto con alguna clave electrónica? En ese momento, sonó el móvil de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¿Diga?

Naraku: ¿Sabes algo del virus?

Inuyasha: Aún lo estoy buscando. Al parecer no está en la casa, miraré mañana en el establo.

Naraku: Pues date prisa, ese dinero no se va a sacar sólo.

Inuyasha: De acuerdo.

Naraku: Y si te pillan, ya sabes qué hacer.

Inuyasha: Sí, jefe.

Naraku colgó e Inuyasha se metió en su cama. Pero no lograba dormir, la hermosa cara de Kagome había quedado gravada en su mente. El chico intentó quitársela de la cabeza, la mafia le había enseñado que no debía dejar que los sentimientos le distrajeran de su misión, y no pensaba fallarle a su organización. No sólo porque aquel camino era el único que ayudaba a vivir con lujo, sino que también la traición se pagaba con sangre.


	3. Al fin una pista

Capítulo 3

A la tarde del día siguiente, Inuyasha tenía que plantar las semillas en huerto con _Stubborn_, pero el burro no estaba dispuesto a colaborar y se alejó de él una y otra vez. Kagome contemplaba la escena.

Kagome(pensando): ¿De verdad tiene experiencia en estas cosas?

En ese momento, un coche plateado aparcó delante de la casa y de él salió Koga.

Koga: Hola, guapa. ¿Desde cuándo te tomas descansos? ¿No se suponía que tienes que trabajar para pagarme?

Kagome(enfadada): Ya puedes ir tragándote esa fanfarronería, Koga. Porque gracias a mi nuevo peón conseguiré acabar antes la tareas y la cosecha irá mejor.

Koga: ¿Y quién es ese peón tuyo?

Kagome señaló hacia el corral, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho: _Stubborn _se escapaba y se burlaba de los intentos de Inuyasha por atraparle.

Koga(sarcástico): Vaya, parece que tu ayudante sabe mucho. Je, je.

Kagome(colorada): ¿Pero qué hace ese idiota? Así nunca conseguirá acercarse a _Stubborn._

De repente, el banquero cogió a Kagome por la cintura.

Koga: Oye, Kagome. ¿Y si te vienes a dar una vuelta en mi coche?

Kagome: ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

Inuyasha y_ Stubborn_ escucharon los gritos de la chica y se detuvieron en seco.

Inuyasha(pensando): ¿Qué está haciendo ese gilipollas?

_Stubborn_ salió disparado por la puerta del corral, que estaba abierta, y corrió hacia Koga con la boca abierta. Al cabo de un minuto, el joven banquero estaba chillando de dolor con el trasero mordisqueado.

Inuyasha: ¿Estás bien, Kagome?

Kagome: S... Sí.

Koga: Así que tú eres el nuevo peón.

Inuyasha: Sí, y tú debes de ser ese estúpido banquero que quiere quitarle la granja a mi jefa.

Koga: Vaya, creo que Kagome cometió un error contratando a un mediocre como tú.

El chico cogió a Koga por el cuello de la camisa y preparó su puño para golpearle.

Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué has dicho, mamón?!

Kagome: ¡No, Inuyasha! ¡Para, puedes meterte en muchos problemas si haces esto!

Inuyasha decidió obedecer a la joven y soltó a Koga, pero no dejó de mirarle con desprecio.

Koga: Mejor me voy, aquí están todos locos. Pero no lo olvides, Kagome, volveré y algún día serás mía.

Harto de su presencia, el viejo_ Stubborn_ persiguió a Koga hasta que éste se metió en su coche y se alejó a toda velocidad.

Inuyasha: Este burro empieza a caerme bien.

Kagome: Je, je. Gracias por ayudarme a librarme de ese tipo.

Inuyasha: No es nada.

Durante unos minutos, ambos se quedaron callados de nuevo, mirándose a los ojos.

Inuyasha. Bueno, tengo que ir al huerto.

Kagome(colorada): Ya, y yo tengo que limpiar la casa. Hasta luego.

La joven se metió en la casa y cuando cerró la puerta, soltó un largo suspiro.

Kagome(pensando): ¿Pero qué te pasa, Kagome? Inuyasha es tu empleado…

_Buyo_: Miau.

Kagome: ¡Ahhhh! 0-0 ¡Qué susto me diste, _Buyo_!

El gato restregó su cuerpo contra la pierna de Kagome a la vez que ronroneaba. La chica se agachó y le acarició la cabeza, poco después se puso a limpiar, pero eso no le ayudó a dejar de pensar en Inuyasha. Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así por un chico, su sangre ardía y su corazón latía a mil por hora cada vez que estaba cerca de él, Kagome no tardó en deducir que esos síntomas significaban que sentía algo por el peón.

Kagome(pensando): ¿Qué me ocurre? He conocido a millones de chicos y nunca me he sentido así.

Mientras, Inuyasha intentaba colocarle los arreos a _Stubborn_. El viejo burro seguía sin confiar en él y se le escapaba cada dos por tres, el chico comenzó a impacientarse, jamás le había costado tanto hacer una cosa tan simple como esa.

Inuyasha: ¡Ya me cansé!

El joven cogió un palo que había en el suelo y lo lanzó a la grupa de _Stubborn_ pensando que así le haría caso, pero provocó lo contrario, el burro se lanzó hacia Inuyasha y lo persiguió durante un buen tiempo.

Inuyasha(pensando): ¿Pero de dónde coño saca las fuerzas este viejo montón de pelos?

Al final, Inuyasha se cansó y aminoró el paso, lo que hizo que_ Stubborn_ le alcanzara y le mordiese el trasero.

Inuyasha; ¡Aaaaaaaiiiiiii!0-0 ¡Me cago en la p…!

_Stubborn_: ¡Iiiiiiaaaaaahhhhh!

El burro rebuznaba divertido mientras que Inuyasha se miraba los pantalones desgarrados, haciendo que se le vieran los calzoncillos.

Inuyasha: El día en que tenga mi pistola a mano te vas a enterar, burro de mierda.

En ese momento apareció la Sra. Higurashi, alertada por el ruido.

Sra. Higurashi: Inuyasha, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Inuyasha: Esa mula en miniatura me ha mordido el culo y me rompió los pantalones.

Sra. Higurashi: ¡_Stubborn_, burro malo! No se hace.

Inuyasha(pensando): ¿Por qué le habla como si fuera una mascota? ¬¬

Sra. Higurashi: Ven, Inuyasha.

El chico siguió la mujer al interior de la casa, allí, Kagome se sorprendió al ver el estado lamentable del pantalón.

Sra. Higurashi: Kagome, ¿podrías cosérselos tú? Yo tengo que llevar a Sota a un cumpleaños.

Kagome: Está bien.

Inuyasha se mudó en la habitación y le dio los pantalones rotos a Kagome. De repente, escuchó que su móvil sonaba y se metió en el baño para hablar con tranquilidad.

Inuyasha: ¿Sí?

Naraku: ¿Encontraste el virus, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Todavía no.

Naraku: ¡Pues date prisa! No me gustaría tener que sustituirte por otro tipo más espabilado.

Inuyasha: Ahora mismo me pongo a buscarlo.

El joven colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al establo con la excusa de ir a buscar los sacos de maíz para el huerto. Buscó en los montones de heno, nada; en el almacén de grano, nada; en las cajas de fruta, nada. Al final decidió buscar en el ático, allí estaban los utensilios de limpieza de las cuadras y los diferentes cepillos para acicalar a los animales. Pero entre aquellos objetos tampoco había ningún virus informático, sólo encontró un viejo papel amarillento escondido bajo una alfombrilla. Inuyasha, picado por la curiosidad, decidió leerlo:

_Querida familia, cuando hayáis leído esto, seguramente estaré muerto. Ya no estaré para ayudaros con la granja, así que si tenéis problemas económicos, esto podrá ayudaros:_

_Puedo destruir un sistema artificial completo;_

_puedo robar e incluso ocultarme para después atacar._

_Muchos me buscan, porque si me buscas muy rico puedo hacerte._

_Buscadme en vuestros recuerdos y me hallaréis,_

_Entonces vendedme y de vuestros problemas os liberaréis._

_Papá_

Inuyasha supo de inmediato que a lo que se refería la nota era al virus, pero, ¿qué significaba lo de buscar en los recuerdos? La carta era para los Higurashi, tendría que hacerles preguntas sobre su pasado para así dar con el Shikon. Pensó en la persona más ingenua y la que podría decirle todo lo que él quisiese sólo con pedírselo usando sus armas de seducción: Kagome.


	4. El plan se pone en marcha

Capítulo 4

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha seguía sin conseguir plantar el huerto. Stubborn continuaba alejándose de él cada vez que se acercaba a coger las semillas de sus alforjas.

Inuyasha: ¡Mira, _Stubborn_! ¡Me estoy cansando!

Kagome observaba la escena desde su ventana, partiéndose de risa. Su madre entró en la habitación al escuchar las carcajadas de la joven.

Sra. Higurashi: ¿De qué te ríes, hija?

Kagome: Mira.

La mujer se acercó a la ventana y vio como Inuyasha se caía de morros contra el suelo en el momento en el que _Stubborn _le esquivaba.

Sra. Higurashi: Je, je. Pobre chico, creo que deberías ir a ayudarle.

Kagome: Pero aún tengo que hacer las camas y…

Sra. Higurashi: Yo me ocuparé de la casa por hoy.

Kagome: Está bien.

La chica salió de la casa y se aproximó al peón, que se estaba quitando la tierra de la ropa.

Kagome: Inuyasha, así no conseguirás nada.

Kagome se acercó a_ Stubborn_ y le acarició el cuello. El viejo burro rebuznó contento y dejó que su dueña sacar unas cuantas semillas de las alforjas.

Kagome: ¿Ves qué fácil? Ahora inténtalo tú.

Cuando Inuyasha estuvo al lado del animal, le pasó la mano lentamente por sus cortas crines. _Stubborn _no le mordió, pero no dejó de tener las orejas agachadas. El chico consiguió sacar un puñado de granos de maíz y se apartó del burro de un salto, por si acaso le atacaba de repente.

Kagome: Bien hecho.

Inuyasha: Gracias.

Inuyasha decidió comenzar con el plan de cortejar a Kagome, no debía ser tan difícil, ya que él había logrado llevarse a un centenar de mujeres a la cama sin problemas. Le lanzó a la chica su mirada más seductora, a lo que ella respondió con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Inuyasha: ¿Crees qué podrías enseñarme a plantar bien las semillas?

Kagome(colorada): Sí.

Ambos se dirigieron al huerto seguidos por _Stubborn_, que no se fiaba ni un pelo de los ojitos que le ponía el jornalero a su ama. Una vez allí, Kagome le explicó al joven las zonas donde debía enterrar las semillas. Aunque Inuyasha la obedecía en todo momento, no dejaba de mirarla con aire seductor cada vez que hablaban. El chico también observó el cuerpo bien formado de Kagome y pensó en lo bien que podría pasárselo con ella, pero sabía que aún no era el momento de pasar a palabras mayores o de lo contrario el plan se iría al garete. Por el momento, la chica parecía caer gracias a sus ojos ambarinos con los que había conquistado a cuantas mujeres quiso, así que decidió intentar comenzar a preguntarle cosas sobre su padre.

Inuyashas: Kagome.

Kagome: ¿Sí?

Inuyasha: ¿Desde cuándo vives aquí?

Kagome: Desde siempre.

Inuyasha: ¿Y tu padre?

Kagome: Él también se crió aquí, de hecho esta granja la construyó mi abuelo.

Inuyasha: ¿Y tu padre se dedicaba a algo más que a la granja?

Kagome: Fue policía durante cinco años, pero no hacía mucha cosa.

Inuyasha(pensando): ¿Policía?, Naraku dijo que hace diez años un policía le dejó aquella cicatriz que tiene en el hombro y que le robó el _Shikon_. Pero Kagome dice que su padre no hacía mucha cosa, mejor se lo preguntaré a mi jefe más tarde.

Kagome: ¿Y tus padres a qué se dedican, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Mi madre era jardinera y mi padre un empresario.

Kagome: ¿Y cómo aprendiste a trabajar de peón?

Inuyasha: Ehhhhh… pues… Me enseñó mi tío.

Kagome: Ah, vale.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba de sus padres. Su padre, Inu Taisho, había sido un magnífico empresario con un gran porvenir; mientras que su madre, Izaioy, había llegado a convertirse en una de las mejores jardineras del país. Pero cuando Inuyasha apenas tenía catorce años, sus padres murieron asesinados y la policía lo envió a un orfanato. Pocos meses después, Naraku lo adoptó y lo educó en el arte de la mafia: Le enseñó a falsificar documentos, a negociar con traficantes y a matar sin dejar rastro a la policía. El joven juró que algún día encontraría al asesino de sus padres y que lo mataría con sus propias manos, pero la única pista que tenía era que el criminal tenía una cicatriz con forma de araña en la espalda, y eso era algo muy difícil de encontrar.

Por la tarde después de comer, los amigos de Kagome, Sango y Miroku, fueron a visitarla.

Sango: Hola, Kagome. ¿Te vienes a la ciudad con nosotros?

Kagome: Los siento, no puedo. Tengo que trabajar.

Miroku: Siempre estás trabajando, ¿es que no sabes hacer otra cosa?

Kagome: Sí, sé estudiar y no acosar a todas las chicas que me pasan por delante. ¬¬

Miroku: ¡Oye! Yo no voy detrás de cualquier mujer.

Sango: No, sólo vas detrás de las más guapas. ¬¬

Miroku: ¡Eso no es cierto! Es verdad que soy un magnífico Casanova, pero no acoso a las chicas.

Kagome y Sango: Sí, claro. ¬¬

Sango se fijó en Inuyasha, que estaba cepillando a una de las vacas.

Sango: Oye, Kagome. ¿Quién es ese bombón de ahí? ¬¬

Kagome: Es Inuyasha, mi nuevo jornalero.

Miroku: Vaya, así que ya conseguiste ayuda para las tareas.

Kagome: Sí.

Sango: ¿Y besa bien?

Kagome(colorada): ¿Y…? ¡¿Y yo qué sé…?! ¡Es mi ayudante, no un hombre de compañía!

Miroku: ¿Y cuándo viene tu primo, Kagome?

Kagome: Pasado mañana, espero que esta vez se porte bien.

Sango: Ya, ¿os acordáis de la última vez que vino?

Miroku: Aún tengo el trasero quemado. ¬¬

Sango: Mañana vamos a ir a la discoteca, Kagome. Si quieres, puedes pedirle a Inuyasha que venga y nos lo presentas.

Kagome: Veré que puedo hacer.

Esa noche, Kagome le preguntó a su madre si podría ir con sus amigos a la discoteca.

Sra. Higurashi: ¡Pues claro, hija! Ya era hora de que te relajaras un poco de tanto trabajo.

Kagome: ¿Puede venir Inuyasha también?

Sra. Higurashi: Sí.

Kagome: gracias, mamá.

Mientras, Inuyasha hablaba con Naraku en su habitación.

Naraku: ¿qué sabes del virus?

Inuyasha: De momento nada, pero dígame una cosa, ¿quién era ese policía que le dejó la cicatriz del hombro.

Naraku: ¿Necesitas saberlo?

Inuyasha: Sí.

Naraku: Está bien, era Higurashi.

Inuyasha: ¿El padre de Kagome?

Naraku: Sí, de hecho era mi peor enemigo.

Inuyasha: Pero Kagome me dijo que su padre no tenía un cargo importante.

Naraku: Eso no es verdad. Lo que pasa es que Higurashi no quería meter a su familia en peligro, así que les ocultó su cargo.

Inuyasha: ¿Entonces fue él el que robó el _Shikon_?

Naraku: ¿Y te das cuenta ahora? ¿Por qué crees que te mandé a esa inmunda granja a buscar el virus?

Inuyasha: ¿Y qué hago? ¿Le cuento a la familia lo de su cargo policial?

Naraku: ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Podrías mandar el plan a la mierda, estúpido!

Inuyasha: Lo siento.

Naraku: Tú sigue ligándote a Kagome y sacando información que nos pueda ayudar. Haz lo que quieras con esa niñata, incluso tíratela si te apetece, pero no te vayas de la lengua con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que las mujeres son muy astutas.

Inuyasha: Sí, jefe.

El joven colgó el móvil y se metió en cama. Ese día había descubierto algunas cosas, aunque no le ayudarían mucho en la búsqueda, pero eran algo. También se dio cuenta de que Kagome era bastante fácil de cortejar, ya que nada más mirarla por primera vez con su mirada seductora, la chica se sonrojó y le contó varias cosas. Si seguía así, Inuyasha pronto lograría descubrir donde se hallaba oculto el Shikon y de paso, se llevaría una mujer más a la cama.


	5. Un sentimiento cálido

Capítulo 5

A la mañana siguiente, justo cuando Kagome salía de la casa, un coche azul aparcó delante de la granja. De él salieron un niño de cinco años y una mujer de veinte.

Kagome: ¿Shippo? ¿Tía Mitsuka?

Mitsuka: Hola, Kagome. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

El pequeño Shippo corrió a abrazar a su prima.

Shippo: ¡Kagome, tenía muchas ganas de verte!

La joven le devolvió el abrazo al niño y después le dio un beso a su tía en la mejilla.

Kagome: ¿pero no se suponía que lo tenías que traer mañana?

Mitsuka: Sí, pero nuestro jefe nos dijo a mi marido y a mí que saliésemos hoy mismo hacia Estados Unidos. Así que no tuve más remedio que traerlo ahora mismo, sentimos no haberos avisado antes.

Kagome: No pasa nada.

La chica entró en la casa seguida de Shippo y Mitsuka. Dejaron las maletas de niño cerca de las escaleras y Kagome avisó a su madre de la llegada.

Kagome: ¡Mamá! ¡Shippo ya ha venido!

La Sra. Higurashi bajó las escaleras y saludó a su hermana.

Sra. Higurashi: Hola, Mitsuka. ¿Cómo es que lo has traído tan pronto?

Mitsuka: Mi marido y yo salimos hoy mismo.

Sra. Higurashi: Ah, vale. Pues colocaremos sus cosas en la habitación de Sota.

Kagome ayudó a su madre a subir las maletas al cuarto de Sota, que recibió a Shippo loco de contento. Cuando Mitsuka se fue después de despedirse de su hijo con un fuerte abrazo, Kagome salió de la casa para ayudar a Inuyasha. El chico estaba tratando de ordeñar a la vaca Megumi, en vano.

Kagome: ¿Es así cómo ordeñas una vaca?

Inuyasha: Pu… pues claro. Siempre lo hago así.

Kagome: Pues no parece que te sirva de mucho.

Inuyasha miró el cubo, su jefa tenía razón ya que de las ubres no había salido ni una sola gota de leche.

Kagome: ¿Quieres que ordeñe yo las vacas mientras que tú sacas a Stubborn al prado?

Inuyasha: De acuerdo.

Durante un segundo, el joven cruzó su mirada seductora con la de Kagome, haciendo que ésta se sonrojase. Inuyasha cogió el cabestro y se dirigió a la cuadra del burro. El animal agachó las orejas con enojo cuando lo vio, no deseaba volver a trabajar con aquel odioso muchacho.

Inuyasha: Por tu bien, estate quieto.

Sin esperárselo, Stubborn salió disparado del establo en cuanto el chico abrió la puerta del compartimento. Kagome se quedó sorprendida al ver a Stubborn suelto y sin el cabezal. Inuyasha salió corriendo de las cuadras con intención de atrapar al viejo burro.

Inuyasha: ¡Me tienes hasta los cojo…!

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha, hay niños cerca!

Inuyasha: Lo siento. ¬¬

Stubborn abrió la boca y le enseñó la lengua a Inuyasha, en señal de burla. El joven se enfureció y agarró las crines del animal en cuanto pudo, pero Stubborn comenzó a dar coces en el aire, con Inuyasha colgado de su cuello.

Inuyasha: ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Que me mata! 0-0

Kagome: ¡Stubborn, quieto!

El burro obedeció y se detuvo en seco, pero Inuyasha no contaba con semejante frenazo y cayó de morros al suelo. Stubborn volvió a rebuznar divertido al ver al peón con la cara aplastada en la tierra.

Inuyasha(murmurando): Put… burro de mierd…, hijo de tu madre.

Kagome corrió hacia Inuyasha y le ayudó a levantarse.

Kagome: Inuyasha, ¿estás bien?

Inuyasha: Sí, no es nada.

Kagome: Te sangra la nariz.

El chico se llevó la mano al rostro y notó un leve dolor al tocarse los orificios nasales, de los que salían un hilo de sangre.

Kagome: No te muevas.

La joven sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y limpió el líquido rojo de la cara del jornalero.

Inuyasha: Muchas gracias.

Kagome: No hay de qué, la próxima vez intenta soltarte a tiempo de Stubborn.

Inuyasha: Vale.

El chico volvió a mirarle con sus ojos de playboy, pero cuando iba a preguntarle algo que le sirviese de información, sintió algo cálido en el trasero y olió que algo se quemaba. Se miró la parte trasera y vio que un niño pequeño llevaba en su mano una cerilla y ¡que tenía una llama pegada a los pantalones!

Inuyasha: ¡Aaaaahhhh, que me quemo! 0-0

Shippo: Vaya, los pantalones de ese chico también son inflamables.

Kagome: ¡Shippo! ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!

Shippo: Nada, quería saber si esos pantalones se queman. Pero veo que son como los de Miroku.

Kagome: ¡¿Pero cuántos millones de veces te he dicho que TODOS los pantalones se queman?!

Inuyasha no dejaba de corretear de un lado a otro, grtiando de dolor por su pantalón que estaba ardiendo y que ahora empezaba a quemarle los calzoncillos.

Inuyasha: ¡¿Quiere alguien ayudarme de una vez?!

Kagome cogió el cubo lleno de leche que había ordeñado y la lanzó al trasero del joven.

Inuyasha: Muchas gracias. ¬¬

Shippo: Ja, ja. Estás empapado de leche.

En un minuto la cabeza del niño acabó llena de chichones.

Inuyasha: Toma leche, ¡Toma! ¡Toma!

Shippo: ¡Buaahhhhhh!

Kagome: Inuyasha, ¿por qué le pegas?

Inuyasha: Es obvio, ¿no?

Shippo: Se lo diré a la tía.

Inuyasha(sarcástico): Que miedo.

Shippo se fue corriendo hacia la casa, llorando.

Kagome: Creo que fuiste un poco duro con él.

Inuyasha: ¿Es que preferirías que me quedase callado después de lo que hizo? A un niño no se le educa con palabras cariñosas, lo que hace falta es una buena torta de vez en cuando.

Kagome sabía que el chico tenía algo de razón, pero lo de ser severo con un niño no lo apoyaba. Aún así, aquello sirvió de escarmiento para Shippo, ya que nunca volvió a hacer aquel tipo de travesuras desde entonces. Al caer la tarde, Kagome decidió preguntarle a Inuyasha si le apetecía ir esa noche a la discoteca con ella y sus amigos.

Inuyasha: Pues claro que quiero ir, me hacía falta un descanso.

Antes de irse, Inuyasha se fue a su cuarto y se puso su mejor ropa. En ese momento, su móvil sonó, era Naraku.

Inuyasha: ¿Diga?

Naraku: ¿Qué sabes del Shikon?

Inuyasha: De momento nada, pero Kagome me ha invitado a ir con ella a la discoteca. Aprovecharé para conquistarla y sacarle toda la información que tenga sobre su padre.

Naraku: Muy bien. Mañana espero tus noticias, y espero por tu bien que sean buenas.

Inuyasha: Sí, jefe.

A las 9:00, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango llegaron a la disco. El chico de pelo plateado estaba impresionado con aquel sitio, nunca había entrado en una discoteca, ya que los mafiosos no pueden arriesgarse a entrar en lugares públicos como aquellos. Las luces de neón iluminaban el local y la música moderna llenaba el ambiente, entre la gente se encontraban parejas adolescentes e incluso de recién casados. Mientras que Kagome y Sango iban un momento al lavabo, Miroku charlaba con Inuyasha.

Miroku: ¿De dónde eres, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: De Tokio.

Miroku: Que raro, yo trabajo allí y nunca te he visto.

Inuyasha: La ciudad es muy grande, es normal que nunca no hubiésemos encontrado.

Miroku: Una pregunta, ¿tú tienes novia?

Inuyasha: No, ¿por qué?

Miroku: Lo digo porque Kagome no deja de mirarte con cara de boba.

Inuyasha: ¿Ah sí? No me había fijado.

El joven se sentía satisfecho, sus trucos de seducción estaban funcionando. De repente, escucharon un alarido que no sorprendió a nadie a excepción de Inuyasha y Miroku. Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la entrada del baño de las chicas, que era el lugar de donde procedía el grito, y vieron a Kagome acorralada contra la pared por el impertinente de Koga.

Sango: Déjala en paz, pervertido.

Koga: Tú no te metas en esto.

Inuyasha, sin saber por qué, se sintió impulsado a golpear al banquero en sus partes delicadas. Koga se retorcía de dolor en el suelo quejándose como una niña.

Koga: Hijo de… Esta me la vas a… pagar…

Inuyasha(sarcástico): Mira como tiemblo.

El chico cogió a Kagome por el brazo y la llevó hacia la barra, mientras que Miroku y Sango observaban como Koga se levantaba y se iba del local soltando pequeños gritos de dolor.

Miroku: ¡Je! Se lo merecía por imbécil.

Sango: Espero que esto le haya servido de lección.

En la barra, Inuyasha hablaba con Kagome sobre lo sucedido.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué te ha hecho ese engreído?

Kagome: Cuando Sango y yo salimos del baño, Koga me agarró de repente la muñeca y me acorraló contra la pared, por eso grité. Te agradezco que vinieses a ayudarme.

Inuyasha: No ha sido nada, solo hago lo cualquier persona razonable haría.

Kagome le regaló su mejor sonrisa, haciendo que el joven sintiese una punzada en el corazón. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así por una mujer? Inuyasha nunca había sentido amor por nadie, ni siquiera le llegó a gustar ninguna chica cuando era adolescente. Naraku jamás le permitió conocer el amor ni sentir a una mujer de manera correcta, ya que las únicas chicas con las Inuyasha había estado eran promiscuas o prostitutas. Pero en ese instante, se vio en la obligación de proteger a Kagome y de procurar que estuviese bien en todo momento.

Inuyasha(pensando): ¿Qué te pasa, Inuyasha? Kagome no es tan diferente de las demás tías con las que te has acostado…

El instinto del joven le decía que la besase en ese mismo momento, pero su corazón, despertado por primera vez en varios años, le impedía hacer tal cosa.

Inuyasha(pensando): ¿Pero qué haces, imbécil? ¡Bésala de una vez después llévatela al catre!

Inuyaha trató de acercar su rostro al de Kagome, pero su voluntad no le dejaba hacerlo, por lo que acabó por rendirse y quedarse quieto, mirando los hermosos ojos color chocolate de la chica. De pronto, comenzó a sonar una música lenta y muchas parejas se pusieron a bailar.

Inuyasha: Kagome, ¿quieres bailar?

Kagome(colorada): ¿Qué…? ¿Que… si quiero… bailar? ¿Con… contigo?  
Inuyasha: Sí.

Kagome: Claro, me encantaría bailar.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la pista y empezaron a bailar muy despacio, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Inuyasha tenía sus manos posadas en la cintura de la chica y ella las tenía sobre los hombros del muchacho. Durante un buen rato estuvieron así, moviéndose en círculos lentamente. Inuyasha sintió el deseo de bajar las manos hacia el trasero de Kagome, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, la morena se aproximó a su pareja y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Inuyasha notó que sus mejillas se enrojecían, algo que no le había pasado antes. También sintió una extraña pero agradable calidez en su interior, para él era algo totalmente desconocido, pero Kagome, que también lo notaba, sabía lo que era: Amor.


	6. Instinto controlado

Más tarde, Inuyasha llevó a Kagome a la granja, la pobre se había tomado dos cervezas y se había emborrachado(ella nunca había bebido). Kagome iba en el asiento del copiloto, canturreando.

Kagome(cantando): Waka, waka. Porque esto es África.

Inuyasha: Kagome, calla.

Kagome(llorando): ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Es que no me quieres? ¡Buaahhhh!

Inuyasha: No… no es eso…

Kagome estuvo un buen rato llorando, hasta que al final se durmió. Cuando llegaron, el chico cogió a la morena en brazos y la subió a su habitación. La dejó sobre la cama, pero Kagome se agarró al cuello de Inuyasha, aún dormida.

Inuyasha(sonrojado): Kagome… suéltame, anda.

De pronto se le ocurrió la idea de aprovechar la oportunidad, y cuando iba a besar a Kagome, en el hombro de Inuyasha apareció una pulga vieja, del tamaño de una fresa. Aquel insecto era, por así decirlo, la conciencia del joven. Aunque claro, sólo él podía verla.

Miyoga: ¿Pero qué haces, Inuyasha? ¡Que ni se te ocurra hacer eso!

Inuyasha: Calla, bicho. Es mi oportunidad para seducirla.

Miyoga: ¿Es que el sonrojo de tus mejillas no te dijo nada?

Inuyasha(sonrojado): N… ¡no!

Miyoga: Ya ¬¬.

Inuyasha(sonrojado): ¡Bah! Déjame en paz.

El peón iba a besar a Kagome cuando, de pronto, notó un picotazo en el cuello.

Inuyasha: ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué haces?

Miyoga: Te lo mereces por inmaduro.

Inuyasha: Tengo que hacerlo, ya sabes que no tengo opción.

Miyoga: La tienes, pero quieres ir por el camino fácil.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué otra opción tengo? Dime.

Miyoga: Bueno, podrías hacerte su amigo simplemente. No, espera: No puedes porque lo que te apetece es tirártela.

Inuyasha: Ya lárgate y vete a tomar viento.

Miyoga(enfadado): ¡Oh! ¡Me has insultado! ¡Haz lo que quieras, me voy!

La pulga se esfumó, dejando al chico solo con Kagome. Intentó de nuevo besarla, pero no pudo. No era una picadura de Miyoga esta vez, sino su propio corazón. Era la primera vez que su cuerpo no actuaba por instinto, ahora lo hacía por aquel sentimiento cálido y agradable que Inuyasha sentía por la chica. Decidió quitarse las manos de Kagome del cuello e irse a dormir, pero las palmas de ella estaban pegadas a su piel.

Inuyasha: Mierda.

Tras un rato de intentos fallidos de zafarse de Kagome, el peón decidió acostarse a su lado. Una vez tumbado, se aseguró de no estar demasiado cerca de ella, por si acaso perdía el control, y esperó a que su jefa soltase el agarre. Pero en vez de liberar la nuca del chico, Kagome se aproximó a él y se abrazó a su pecho. Las mejillas de Inuyasha se pusieron al rojo vivo a la vez que notaba el aliento de la muchacha en su clavícula.

Kagome: Inu… yasha…

Inuyasha(pensando): ¿Está… soñando conmigo?

Sin saber por qué, el corazón de Inuyasha comenzó a bombear la sangre a toda velocidad. Que Kagome soñase con él era algo que le gustaba mucho, le hacía sentirse especial. Poco a poco, el sueño le fue invadiendo y el joven se durmió oliendo el delicioso olor a camelias del cabello de Kagome.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se despertó sintiéndose rodeada por unos musculosos brazos: los de Inuyasha. En lugar de asustarse, la chica sonrió y, ruborizada, aferró su rostro al pecho del peón, de _su_ peón. Desde el día en que lo conoció, algo en su interior le decía que aquel joven de mirada ambarina era diferente. Pero no en el mal sentido, sino todo lo contrario, en la mejor de las formas. Pero algo en él la inquietaba, Inuyasha no respiraba de manera relajada, parecía que iba a despertar de un momento a otro, sin haber descansado. Y dormía con el ceño fruncido, como un animal preparado para saltar sobre su presa, engañándola con su falso sueño.

Kagoma(pensando): Vaya manera de dormir más rara, ¿tendrá una pesadilla?

La chica vio cómo los labios del muchacho se fruncían y se relajaban, como si estuviera gruñendo.

Kagome(pensando): Pobre, seguro que tiene un mal sueño.

Inuyasha: N… ¡No! Pa… papá, mamá, ¡no!

El chico abrió los ojos sobresaltado. A la luz del sol, Kagome pudo ver que la piel de Inuyasha estaba pálida y sudorosa, la pesadilla debió de ser horrible.

Kagome: Buenos días, Inu.

Inuyasha: Buenos días.

Kagome: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kagome: Estás muy pálido.

Inuyasha: Oh, me pasa a menudo.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Sra. Higurashi: Kagome, levántate. Los animales estás deseando salir, avisa a Inuyasha cuando estés lista.

Kagome: Ehh… sí, mamá.

En cuanto los pasos se alejaron, ambos jóvenes suspiraron aliviados.

Kagome: Menos mal que no entró.

Inuyasha: Y que lo digas.

Kagome: Bueno, ¿vamos a desayunar?

Inuyasha: Sí.

Cada uno se puso la ropa de trabajo en su propia habitación. Mientras Inuyasha se ponía las botas, escuchó como su móvil sonaba.

Inuyasha: ¿Diga?

Naraku: ¿Qué coño has estado haciendo anoche? No me contestaste en las miles de veces que ye llamé.

Inuyasha(colorado): Es que…

Naraku: Oh, ya veo. Pasaste la noche con esa niñata, bien hecho.

El muchacho sintió una desagradable punzada por todo el cuerpo, ¿cómo se atrevía a insultar a aquella maravillosa mujer?

Inuyasha: No, exactamente.

Naraku: ¿Entonces? No conseguiste nada, ¿no?

Inuyasha: No. ¿Podría darme un poco más de tiempo? Dudo en tan solo unos pocos días pueda averiguar algo.

Naraku: Está bien, tienes dos meses. Ni uno más.

Inuyasha: De acuerdo.

Naraku: Si en ese tiempo no consigues nada, tendré que pedirle a Daisuke que se encargue a su manera.

Inuyasha: Sí, hasta la vista.

Naraku: Adiós.


	7. Estrechando lazos

Inuyasha bajó las escaleras sin dejar de pensar en el tiempo que tenía para conseguir el virus.

Inuyasha(pensando): Un mes… sólo un mes.

Cuando entró en la cocina, tropezó con algo peludo.

Buyo: ¡Miau!

Inuyasha: ¿Otra vez tú, minino de mierda? ¡Quita de en medio!

El gato, enojado, le arañó el tobillo y se marchó a la velocidad del rayo.

Inuyasha: ¡Auch! La madre que te…

En ese momento, apareció Kagome con un plato de tostadas.

Kagome: ¿Qué te pasa, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Tu gato me ha dado un zarpazo.

Kagome: Perdona, a veces es un poco temperamental.

Ambos desayunaron en unos minutos, durante los cuales se miraban, sonrojados, de vez en cuando, aunque no hablaron de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior. Los demás aún estaban durmiendo debido a que aún eran las ocho de la mañana, excepto la Sra. Higurashi, quien estaba barriendo el suelo en el piso de arriba. Cuando terminaron de comer, Kagome le pidió a Inuyasha que fuese a sacar a Stubborn al prado mientras que ella ordeñaría a las vacas. El chico fue de muy mala gana, no le caía bien el burro. Salió de la casa y entró en el establo, pero Stubborn no estaba de pie, como siempre hacía cuando lo iban a sacar, sino que estaba tumbado en el suelo. El jornalero corrió hacia el viejo animal y le tocó el cuerpo, estaba muy caliente.

Inuyasha: Veneno…

El joven fue a avisar a Kagome y a la Sra. Higurashi y ambas fueron a la cuadra de Stubborn. El burro trató de levantarse varias veces pero no pudo, el veneno le estaba matando.

Kagome: Stubborn, no.

La chica comenzó a llorar, tenía miedo de que su inseparable compañero muriese de esa forma.

Sra. Higurashi: ¿Qué hacemos?

Inuyasha: Sólo hay una forma de salvarlo: Sacrificándolo.

Kagome: ¡No! Te prohíbo que lo hagas.

Inuyasha: Sólo es un burro viejo.

Kagome(llorando): Para mí es más que eso, es mi amigo. Mírale, Inuyasha, él no quiere morir aún.

El chico miró al burro a los ojos, el animal mostraba una increíble chispa en sus ojos, en vez de estar apagados como los de todos los animales viejos o enfermos.

Sra. Higurashi: Llamaré al veterinario.

La mujer corrió hacia la casa para coger el teléfono y regresó en unos minutos.

Sra. Higurashi: Dice que no podrá venir hasta mañana, y que mientras que no esté, le tapemos con una manta y que le vigilemos.

Kagome: Está bien.

Kagome se enfrascó en cuidar todo el tiempo a su burro, e Inuyasha se encargó de hacer casi todas las tareas de la granja. Cuando Sota y Shippo se enteraron de la enfermedad de Stubborn, no dudaron en ir con él y unirse a Kagome. La Sra. Higurashi también estuvo un rato con el viejo animal. Kagome hundió su cara en el pelaje marrón de su amigo y recordó lo mucho que estaban unidos desde hacía años.

_Flash back_

_Una Kagome de cinco años se encontraba jugando en el huerto mientras que su padre plantaba las semillas con Stubborn(de aquella con cuatro años). La niña se levantó y fue tras su pelota, hasta que se salió de la finca de la granja y se adentraba en la del Sr. Daisuke, un hombre malvado y gruñón que no soportaba que nadie entrase en su finca sin permiso. En cuanto vio a Kagome correteando en su terreno, fue hasta ella y comenzó a pegarle._

_Sr. Daisuke: ¿Cómo te atreves a adentrarte en mis tierras, puta?_

_Kagome(llorando): ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!_

_El griterío fue escuchado por Stubborn(gracias a sus enormes orejas) y éste galopó hacia el lugar._

_Sr. Higurashi: ¡Stubborn! ¿A dónde vas?_

_El burro no hizo caso de las palabras de su amo y siguió corriendo. Vio al Sr. Daisuke golpeando a la niña con un palo, y el animal enloqueció. Cogió carrerilla y embistió al hombre, rompiéndole un brazo. _

_Sr. Daisuke: ¡Pulgoso de mierda!_

_El buro se puso enfrente de Kagome y no permitió que se le acercase, mordiéndole cada vez que intentaba hacerlo. El Sr. Higurashi no tardó en llegar y ver lo sucedido. Dio un puñetazo sobre el rostro del granjero y luego le pateó._

_Sr. Higurashi: ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle a mi hija, hijo de puta?_

_El padre de Kagome sacó su móvil y avisó a la policía de los golpes que dio el Sr. Daisuke a su hija. El granjero acabó en la cárcel varios años por maltrato infantil. A partir de ese día, Kagome y Stubborn se hicieron casi íntimos amigos, sólo le faltaba hablar al burro. _

_Fin del Flash back_

Al llegar la noche, Inuyasha fue a guardar los utensilios y vio a Kagome dormida sobre el lomo de Stubborn, tapados ambos con una enorme manta. El burro irguió la cabeza y echó las orejas hacia atrás al ver al peón.

Inuyasha: Tranquilo, viejo. No pienso hacerte daño.

El chico se sentó cerca de ellos y miró a Kagome con ternura, le parecía increíble que alguien pudiese ser tan considerado, aunque fuera por un animal aparentemente inservible. Inuyasha nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, no sólo en la belleza, sino también en el cariño. Las únicas personas que le habían dado amor hasta ahora habían sido sus padres fallecidos, en ese momento le dio un pinchazo en el pecho, les echaba de menos. La sonrisa de su padre cuando le animaba a seguir adelante, las caricias de su madre cuando se hacía daño, las palabras de ambos cuando le decían que se convirtiera en una persona respetable y grande. Y lo había conseguido, o eso pensaba él, la mafia le había dado el respeto de mucha gente y ahora era muy popular en el mundo del crimen. Millones de mujeres se fueron a su cama, por ganar poder o una mercancía a cambio. Pero ninguna le había querido por su forma de ser, y eso le hacía sentirse vacío por dentro. Pero Kagome se lo estaba llenando poco a poco, y él no lo sabía, pero lo sentía. Era reconfortante y agradable el dar cariño y a la vez recibirlo por una misma persona, y aquella chica tenía el don de llenarle el vacío y de hacerle sentirse mejor, vivo. Stubborn pudo ver los pensamientos del peón a través de sus ojos y dejó de mirarle de mala gana, ahora sabía que su ama no estaba en malas manos y decidió dormirse.


	8. Pequeño y maravilloso momento

En tan sólo cuatro días el viejo _Stubborn_ logró ponerse en pie y pudo salir de la cuadra, aunque el veterinario le aconsejó a Kagome que el animal no hiciera esfuerzos, ya que no estaba completamente curado. Inuyasha y Kagome trabajaban más unidos que antes, el joven deseaba volver a usar sus artimañas para conquistar a su jefa, pero su conciencia (aquella pulga molesta) no le permitía hacerlo. Al día siguiente por la mañana, Kagome fue a ver al viejo _ Stubborn._

Kagome: Buenos días, compañero, hoy no hace falta que nos ayudes. (Cosa que al burro le gustó).

Kagome cogió los sacos de semillas y se dirigió al campo, en ese preciso momento un coche negro aparcó en la casa de al lado. De él salió una mujer; de unos 20 años; pelo largo y negro; y ojos marrones. Mientras tanto, en la casa, Inuyasha se despertó pero sintió que una cosa peluda le impedía ver la luz del día: ¡Buyo estaba encima de su cara!

Inuyasha: ¡BUAAHHHHHHH!

Buyo: ¡MIAAAAAAAAAUUUU!

El gato salió disparado a la vez que le arañaba las mejillas al joven.

Inuyasha: ¡Me cago en el gato de las narices!

Buyo: Fisshhhh.

El chico salió corriendo tras el animal escaleras abajo, tropezando de narices contra la puerta. Con la misma salió por la puerta de mascotas y saltó a los brazos de Kagome.

Kagome: Buyo…

Buyo: Miau (Traducción: Me quiere matar T-T).

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de golpe y se plantó enfrente de Kagome hecho una furia.

Inuyasha: Grrrrr.

Kagome: ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Inuyasha: Es ese gato, mira. (Señalando a la herida).

Buyo le miró con enfado y se escapó hacia el campo.

Inuyasha: Sí, huye cobarde. Cuando te pille…

Kagome: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué?

El chico se giró, estando tan cerca de la cara de su jefa que por poco se rozan sus bocas. En ese momento, Sota y Shippo entraron en escena sin que ellos les viesen.

Sota: Vamos a darles un susto.

Shippo: Vale.

Los niños se acercaron por detrás a Kagome y le empujaron, haciendo sin querer que uniese sus labios con los del peón. Ambos se separaron de repente les dieron un chichón a cada niño.

Shippo(llorando): ¡Tía! ¿Inuyasha nos ha pegado otra vez!

Sota(llorando):¡Y Kagome también!

Los pequeños entraron en la casa y fueron al piso de arriba, donde estaba la Sra. Higurashi.

Sra. Higurashi: ¿Qué pasa?

Shippo: Inuyasha y Kagome nos han pegado.

Sra: Higurashi: ¿Kagome? Qué raro, ella no suele hacer eso.

Sota: ¿No le dices nada?

Sra. Higrashi: Algo habréis hecho.

Shippo: Pero…

Sra: Higurashi: En esto no yo no me meto.

Sota: ¡Jo! No es justo.

Los niños se metieron en su habitación. Mientras, Kagome cepillaba a _Stubborn_. Trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que sostuvo con Inuyasha. Aunque sólo fue un momento, le pareció eterno. El viejo burro sintió el aura de su ama y se alegró, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kagome parecía satisfecha y feliz. Inuyasha, en cambio, se sentía confuso. Nunca se había sentido así, no era sólo satisfacción por haber dado el siguiente paso, sino un nudo de mariposas en el estómago que cosquilleaba el corazón.

Myoga: ¿Estás contento?

Inuyasha: Déjame en paz.

Myoga: No es solo deseo y tú lo sabes.

Inuyasha: Vete a chuparle la sangre a Edward Cullen.

Myoga: Eres un desagradecido.

Dicho esto, la pulga se esfumó y el chico pudo seguir con su trabajo.

La misteriosa mujer que había aparcado en la casa de al lado observaba cómo Inuyasha trabajaba la tierra y sonrió con malicia.

¿?: Te encontré.

La mujer cogió una maleta y se metió en la casa.

Kagome seguía con el aseo de _Stubborn_, mientras le limpiaba los cascos, volvió a recordar el beso.

Kagome: Oh, _Stubborn_. Si lo hubieras visto, sólo fue un pico, pero aún así… fue maravilloso.

De repente, la expresión de la chica cambió.

Kagome: Pero no creo que Inuyasha se fije en mí, no soy tan guapa como las otras chicas de la zona y menos de la ciudad.

El animal le tocó el hocico como diciendo: 'Eso no es verdad, eres muy guapa, Kagome'. La joven sonrió y acarició la nariz del burro.

Kagome: Gracias.

_Stubborn_ rebuznó. Inuyasha terminó con el huerto y fue a ver cómo se encontraban las vacas, se fijó que una de ellas tenía algo en el cencerro. Ya lo había visto antes, pero no le dio tanta importancia como hasta ese momento, ya que aquel objeto sobresalía casi por completo, podría ser… El joven saltó la valla y sacó del cencerro un papelito amarillento y sucio, tenía algo escrito… con la letra del Sr. Higurashi:

_Kagome, te digo esto a ti porque me temo que eres la única que comprenderá lo que voy a decir en esta nota: Quien tiene un amigo tiene un tesoro; con un año ya te llevó sobre sus hombros para que no tuvieses miedo de dejarte llevar; con cinco años te salvó del malvado tejón; con siete te devolvió a casa sana y salva y con ocho te quitó un poquito la ilusión. Con cariño, papá._

Inuyasha no entendía nada de la nota, ¿a quién se refería el policía, a él mismo? No, no tenía sentido, ¿y qué quería decir eso del tejón?, ¿y lo de devolverla a casa sana y salva? Aquello era un laberinto de adivinanzas sin sentido. Cada día contaba y el peón sabía que se jugaba la vida si no encontraba ese virus pronto. Ahora tendría que acelerar su táctica de ligue, pero esta vez su corazón le decía todo lo contrario. Esta vez, no le sería fácil conseguir su objetivo, y él lo sabía.


End file.
